


held my tongue

by ursweetheartless



Series: dark days [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blackmail, Dark!Howard Stark, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, Howard is an asshole, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Name-Calling, Not Beta Read, Omega Bucky Barnes, Sorry Not Sorry, Wartime, absolute garbage, alpha howard stark, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursweetheartless/pseuds/ursweetheartless
Summary: Steve was nervous when he stepped into Howard’s office. It was obvious from the way he held himself. Steve always looked a little tight and anxious, like he didn’t fit right in his body, which made sense. This was more than that, an exaggerated shifting and constant turning to look over his shoulder. He might be a perfect soldier, Erskine’s final triumph, but he wasnotcut out for subterfuge.“There’s someone on my team who needs a bit of... help. He, uh, he’s been passing as a beta, his whole life. He’s been on suppressants, scent blockers, all that. He, uh, he needs a refill though. When Hydra got him, they took all that, flushed his system, he had to start over.” Steve looked up without moving his head, blue eyes peering through his lashes in a way that shouldn’t be that appealing. Howard nodded, trying to keep his face serious as he crowed on the inside. This was like a two-for-one, and depending on which one of the commandos was a ‘mega, it might be even better than that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Howard Stark
Series: dark days [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934740
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	held my tongue

**Author's Note:**

> so this is pretty dark, Howard is not a nice man in this. Before you start, i want you to read the tags please, and know that this doesn't end happy. Everyone makes it out alive, but it is definitely Hurt No Comfort.
> 
> enjoy?

Steve was nervous when he stepped into Howard’s office. It was obvious from the way he held himself. Steve always looked a little tight and anxious, like he didn’t fit right in his body, which made sense. This was more than that, an exaggerated shifting and constant turning to look over his shoulder. He might be a perfect soldier, Erskine’s final triumph, but he was _not_ cut out for subterfuge. 

Howard smiled, closing the files on his desk and giving the captain his full attention. 

“Stark, I, uh, I mean Dr.Stark, sir,” Steve tripped over his words, hands clasped behind his back at parade rest, “I need- I-I mean, could I ask a favor?” 

Howard grinned, and leaned back in his chair. Favors were something he dealt in often, off the books. Usually it was with the brass though, the officer class. A favor from Captain America though? That was more than worth his time. 

“Sure, kid. What do you need?” Howard asked. Steve relaxed a bit, though he kept his spine straight, hands still behind his back. 

“I need this to stay between us. Before I ask, can you promise me that, please?” Steve returned, earnest. Howard nodded, and tried not to grin. If this was a favor under the table, that was infinitely more valuable. Steve returned his smile. 

“Okay, I uh, well,” Steve stumbled again, studying the folders on Howard’s desk intently, “there’s someone on my team who needs a bit of... help. He, uh, he’s been passing as a beta, his whole life. He’s been on suppressants, scent blockers, all that. He, uh, he needs a refill though. When Hydra got him, they took all that, flushed his system, he had to start over.” 

Steve looked up without moving his head, blue eyes peering through his lashes in a way that shouldn’t be that appealing. Howard nodded, trying to keep his face serious as he crowed on the inside. This was like a two-for-one, and depending on which one of the commandos was a ‘mega, it might be even better than that. 

“Okay, so you need what exactly?” He asked, looking away to grab a pencil and a scrap of paper. 

“He needs suppressants, probably scent blockers, I don’t know exactly. I’ve never used any of it, and it’s not the kind of thing we can talk about in the barracks, you know?” 

Howard nodded again, scribbling notes in shorthand. 

“I can probably get this together this evening, I can compound it in the lab. It’ll be easier and more discrete than ordering them from off base.” Howard rambled, still writing. He wasn’t really taking useful notes anymore, but it made him look busy. Putting together the suppressants and such would be pretty easy, he had access to the dispensary and most necessary compounds already. He was hard at work trying to replicate Erskine’s serum. 

  
  


* * *

Howard was getting ready to finish up in the office the next evening when someone knocked on his door. He called for them to come in, still bent over the file in front of him. He waited until he was done reading through the page, letting them settle silently in front of him. He glanced up as he flipped the pages. 

James Barnes was there, shifting nervously on his feet. Howard blinked at him for one long moment before it clicked. This was a best case scenario. Yes, Rogers would have been better, but Barnes was definitely a close second. He even had some fight in him, which would make the whole thing more enjoyable. 

“Can I help you with something, Sargent?” Howard asked, light and offhanded. Barnes shifted again, looking around the office. 

“Yeah, uh, Stevie came by, I mean, Captain Rogers, he said he talked to you?” Barnes licked his lips, hands shoved in his pockets, “said you might have something for me?” 

Howard nodded, and very deliberately let his eyes skim over Barnes, top to bottom then back up. Barnes’ breath hitched, but he stood his ground. 

“Yes, I think I do,” Howard looked back down, opening the bottom drawer of the desk pointedly. “Lock the door, and come over here.” 

Barnes hesitated for a long moment, clearly weighing his options. Howard could tell the moment he figured it out, he didn’t have any other choice. Barnes flicked the lock and came to stand on the other side of the desk, eyes hard and back straight. Howard grinned. 

“Over here, Soldier.” Howard pushed back from the desk but didn’t stand. He patted the edge of the desktop lightly. Barnes blinked at him, teeth clenched tight to bite back the words he obviously wanted to say. 

Howard raised an eyebrow, and reached down into the drawer. He set each item out on the desk one by one, making sure to set them down with a series of sharp clicks against the wood. The glass vial of suppressant, the syringe, the scent blocker, and the little bottle of oral contraceptives. Barnes’ jaw tightened at each one, eyes hard. Howard leaned back once he was done. 

“Come over here, Soldier.” Howard patted the desk again, the slim space between the desk and him. Barnes took a deep breath, hands clenched hard at his sides, before he moved. He stopped next to Howard, who pointedly looked up at him and tapped the edge of the desk again. 

“I’m going to need you right here. Hands on the desk,” Howard said, and Barnes looked like he wanted to argue, but didn’t. He stepped up to the desk, the side of his leg brushing against Howard’s knees, and put both palms flat on the desk. The position forced him to bend a little, but not quite enough. Howard stared at the line of his back, and the way his uniform pants weren’t doing his pert ass any favors. 

“Hm, down on your elbows maybe? I need that bottom out, Soldier.” Howard laid his hand on Barnes’ back, at the base of his spine, to push him forwards. Barnes snapped upright at the contact, eyes blazing, and Howard rolled his eyes. 

“Back down, Sargent Barnes. The longer this takes, the longer you’re stuck here. Go ahead and waste my time, I can do this all night.” Howard raises an eyebrow, leaning forwards with his elbows braced on the arms of his chair. 

Barnes gritted his teeth, but put his hands back on the desk. Howard cleared his throat, and Barnes went to his elbows instead, cheeks flushed hot. It gave a graceful curve to his spine, and left his ass out behind him, uniform pants pulled tight across it. Howard nodded. 

“Good boy. Now, let’s get you this shot. You’ll need to come by every week for another one.” Howard slid the chair closer, and Barnes flinched when they touched him. He bit his lip as Howard cupped his ass with both hands for a long moment, squeezing and kneading at his cheeks. 

Howard stood with an exaggerated squeak as the chair slid back a little. He made a show of pressing in close, resting his pelvis against Barnes as he reached for the fly of the uniform pants. He didn’t exactly grind his hips forwards, but he moved enough that Barnes could very clearly feel the width and length of his cock nestled against him. It was hard, and obviously all Alpha. Howard moved his hands slowly enough that Barnes had a chance to really feel it. 

Howard stepped back as he pulled Barnes’ pants down, dropping them to pool around his ankles. He reached back in, and cupped Barnes’ ass again, pulling apart the cheeks to expose his hole, and below that the opening to his breeding channel, right behind his balls. Howard slid his thumb down Barnes’ crack. 

“Fuck you, cut this shit out, Stark!” Barnes snapped. He started to push to his feet, but Howard delivered a quick, sharp slap to his left cheek and _growled_. The Alpha timber made Barnes freeze, muscles tight. 

“You should think _very_ carefully before speaking again, Sargent,” Howard bit out, “I should be turning you in right now. An Omega like you doesn’t belong out here. I could send you home right now.” 

Howard pushed down in the middle of Barnes’ back, below his shoulder blades. Barnes resisted, pushing up but not actually moving to push him away. 

“They’d probably send you back to command though. It’d be bad publicity, admitting that there was an Omega out here, in danger, and not back home doing what he’s supposed to. They’d keep you there, keep you quiet. They’d probably put you to work, providing comfort for the boys about to go back out. They have drugs you wouldn’t believe, they could keep you wet and open and desperate all the time, and never knock you up.” 

Howard reached for the syringe, and the vial, each move calculated. 

“Or, you could stay here. You could stay with Captain Rogers and his team. You could hold onto the illusion.” Howard sterilized the needle carefully, the smell of alcohol sharp in the air, and pushed it into the vial. “It’s your choice, Sargent. You can pay this small price and keep your life. You just have to relax and _let it happen_.” 

Howard tapped the bubbles out of the syringe, and patiently waited. Barnes growled in frustration, jaw set. Howard could tell the exact moment he made his decision, when he resigned himself to his fate. Howard grinned. 

“So what’ll it be, Soldier? You wanna stay or are you gonna give up and surrender to your nature?” Howard asked, already knowing the answer. He still pushed though, sliding his free hand down the back of Barnes’ thigh to stroke his thumb over the lips of his breeding channel. They were warm and pink and slightly damp. Howard savored the flinch, the way Barnes tensed up, but didn’t pull away. “Good choice, Barnes. Now, just stay still, kid.” 

Howard ground forwards, rubbed the line of his cock over Barnes’ ass. Barnes dropped his head to the desk with a solid thunk, and Howard weighed the pros and cons of fucking him right there. He couldn’t fuck his channel, there was a good chance Barnes wasn’t on any sort of contraceptives, and Howard wasn’t going to leave him here long enough to chase down a condom. He could fuck his ass though. There was a good chance Barnes had never had anything in his hole, since he’d been passing as a beta for this long. It would be tight and perfect, but it would also take time that Howard didn’t want to spend. He’d save that for later. 

He unbuttoned his pants one handed, already hard. He took a moment to just stroke himself, a small relief. It was just a little too dry to really be pleasurable, but it was something. 

He set the syringe to the side, so he could slide two fingers into Barnes’ channel. He pushed them in, forcing them past the damp lips until he felt something in the way. It was thin, almost fragile, stretched across the interior of Barnes’ channel an inch or so in. Howard groaned as he poked at it, feeling around the edges carefully. 

“You’ve never had anything inside you, Sargent?” Howard asked, even though he already knew the answer to that. Barnes seemed to understand that it wasn’t a real question, because he stayed still and silent. Howard just grinned, savoring that as well. He was going to pop this Omega’s cherry, and it was going to be great. He reconsidered just doing it now, taking the risk of knocking Barnes up. He moved his fingers, one knuckle bent to rub against the pearl of Barnes’ clit. 

Barnes whined, a small sound that slipped out, muffled by his clenched teeth and tightly pursed lips. It was a victory, and Howard rocked his knuckle harder, fingers moving in the mouth of Barnes’ channel, just enough to feel how he was starting to get wet, slick slipping down to his fingers. 

“There we are, I knew you’d enjoy this. This is what you are, Barnes. You wear the veneer of the beta soldier out there, but there’s always going to be an Omega slut inside of you, just waiting to get out.” Howard said, still pumping himself with the other hand. 

He switched hands, taking his slick fingers and wrapping them around his cock, pressing the other thumb to Barnes’ clit, and sliding the knuckles between the lips of Barnes’ channel. He pushed hard, rocking until Barnes whined again, channel tightening as he came. Howard didn’t let up, not even when Barnes keened and twisted his hips. 

It took a few more strokes to pull Howard over after him, cum splattering across the bottom of Barnes’ back and the curves of his ass. It was a gorgeous picture, and Howard would love to capture it. Maybe he’d find a camera somewhere, he could requisition one, and there was a darkroom at command. He traced his fingers through the mess, smearing it around on Barnes’ skin, before leaning forwards. He was careful not to lean directly onto Barnes, so he didn’t get the mess on his own uniform. He stuck his fingers, sticky with cum, in front of Barnes’ face. 

“Open up, Sargent,” Howard said with a grin, shoving his fingers past Barnes’ panting lips and into his mouth. Barnes coughed, tried to pull back and push Howard’s fingers out with his tongue. Mostly, he just succeeded in cleaning the cum from Howard’s fingers, making Howard’s cock twitch against his ass again. Howard closed his eyes for a moment before he pulled back, picking up the syringe again. 

He laid his hand back onto Barnes’ ass, a gentle proprietary touch, and stuck the needle in without warning. 

“Come back next week for your next dose,” Howard said, as he tucked himself back away, neatening up his suit as he went. “The scent blockers are there, and the birth control. You’re going to use both, don’t make me put you on something else. The alternative is not as comfortable for you, trust me.” 

Howard pushed his chair back, and started gathering files from the desk. He pulled a folder from under Barnes’ elbow, sending him sprawling across the desk. Howard rolled his eyes. 

“Come on, up and at ‘em, Soldier,” he snapped, you need to be back in barracks in thirty minutes. You’d better get moving if you wanna get a shower before bed.” 

Barnes pulled himself to his feet, stumbling as he tried to pull up his pants and back away at the same time. 

  
  


* * *

Barnes didn’t show up the next week. Howard had been half expecting that, really. He had a plan. He waited until it was time to pack up and go back to his bunk, just to give Barnes a chance to cooperate. He knew Barnes would though, and the prospect of that was thrilling. 

Howard packed up, and grabbed one of the Privates milling around the front of the command building to send for Barnes. 

“Just remind him that we had an appointment and send him to my quarters.” Howard requested, then headed back to his bunk. 

He was about halfway through dinner, sitting at the desk in his quarters, when Barnes arrived. He knocked twice and then let himself in. Howard ignored him as he finished the food in front of him, dragging the remains of his dinner roll through the gravy until his dish was clean. Barnes stood still and silent in front of him, at a stiff parade rest, face clearly showing how much he didn’t want to be here. 

Howard wiped his face with his napkin and pushed the tray forwards across the table. He studied Barnes out of the corner of his eye, relishing every twitch and flinch as he carefully unpacked a syringe and a vial of lab mixed suppressants. He set them on the desk and pushed himself back, far enough for Barnes to fit there. He looked up, pointedly, and met Barnes’ eyes. 

The Sargent was smart enough to take that as a signal, and stepped closer. Howard stopped him with a hand low on his stomach as he passed. He looked up, grinned wide and sharp as he met Barnes’ eyes, taking in his gritted teeth and the flush on his cheeks. 

“Pants off, bend over, let’s see those holes, Sweetheart.” Howard barked it like a drill instructor. Barnes’ face went through a complicated series of expressions, warring between anger and embarrassment and dead-eyed determination. He did as he was told though, shoving his pants down around his ankles and bending over the desk. 

The skin of Barnes’ ass was pale, tinged pink around the edges, and obviously freshly scrubbed. Howard palmed one of the cheeks, pulling him open to show off his hole, and the lips of his cunt below. Howard slid his thumb down between those lips, through the barely damp center and over the tight hooded pearl of his clit. 

“Have you been taking your pills, Sargent?” Howard asked, rolling his thumb over Barnes’ clit lightly. It stood up under the attention, and Barnes’ breath hitched. He nodded. 

“Yes, sir.” 

Howard nodded back, thumb still making lazy circles, winding Barnes up tighter and tighter. He pushed a knuckle between Barnes’ lips, and felt the wetness spreading already. Howard grinned, rubbing the front of his own trousers with the other hand. 

“Very good, Sargent,” he offered, moving to slide two fingers gently into Barnes’ pussy, just far enough to feel his hymen there, a fragile barrier to entry. Barnes was growing steadily wetter, out of arousal or self preservation. It didn’t matter which, not to Howard. 

He stood, and opened his trousers one handed, the other hand still playing with Barnes’ wet slit. It wasn’t quite dripping yet, and Howard thought about waiting, about making Barnes cum on his fingers again, about pushing in when he was wet and soft and open, desperate for it. 

He wasn’t feeling that patient though. There would be plenty of time later to get Barnes wet and desperate, make him beg for it, see how many times he could make the Omega cum on his cock. Today, Howard was going to be selfish. 

He pulled his fingers from Barnes, and his thumb off Barnes’ clit. He held his hip with one hand, the thumb pulling Barnes open, and guided his cock down with the other hand. He rubbed the head of it along the length of Barnes’ pussy, between his lips. It was a tease, and Howard relished the way Barnes tensed, his muscles twitching in anticipation. 

He fed his cockhead in gently, until it butted against the fragile barrier. Howard stayed there for a moment, studying the shivers that worked their way down Barnes’ back. _Next time,_ he thought, _next time, I’ll get him naked._ The mouth of Barnes’ channel gripped him tightly, twitching every few seconds. He waited patiently, keeping his hips still, until Barnes relaxed a little. 

When he moved, finally, he wasn’t gentle. He clapped a hand over Barnes’ mouth as he snapped his hips forwards and pushed all the way inside in one brutal thrust. Barnes keened, muffled behind Howard’s hand, and his channel tensed, squeezing the length of Howard’s cock so deliciously tight that he almost popped his knot right then. It took a moment of stillness, a few deep breaths, to calm himself down enough to move. 

When he pulled back, he could see some blood, but not enough to worry about it. Barnes would be fine, if he was tough enough to be out here pretending to be a beta in a war zone, he was tough enough to take whatever Howard could dish out. This was what Omegas were made for, getting fucked hard. 

Barnes gasped again when Howard shoved back in, and the wince made the muscles in his cunt tighten up deliciously around Howard’s cock, shivering and spasming as he bottomed out again. 

“ _Fuck,_ you’re tight,” Howard gritted out, fingers grasped at Barnes’ hips tight enough to bruise. “I don’t know why you don’t just accept this, this is what you’re made for.” 

Howard snapped his hips, starting up a quick, punishing rhythm. He bottomed out on each thrust in, making sure to push the swell that was the beginnings of his knot in past the lips of Barnes’ cunt each and every time. 

“God, I don’t know how Captain Rogers hasn’t bent you over yet. He’s all Alpha now, I bet he’d take care of you real well.” Barnes let out a strangled sort of wail, one of his own hands stuffed into his mouth to muffle the noise the other gripped onto the far edge of the desk so tightly that his fingers were almost white. Howard pushed in hard enough that he shook Barnes and the desk underneath him. “This is probably a kindness, really, getting you all stretched out for him. The serum enhanced everything, you know, that cock would absolutely wreck you, split your tight hole right open.” 

Howard pushed forwards, into he was buried to the root, the swell of his knot grinding against Barnes’ spread lips. Barnes made a wet noise, a gurgling sort of gasp, and Howard buried a fist in his hair and yanked his head back harsh. Barnes’ cheeks were wet with tears, teeth clenched around his fist. Howard sneered down. 

“Toughen up a little, worthless little slut,” Howard snapped, pulling out halfway and slamming back inside, bottoming out hard against Barnes’ cervix, still hard and tight. “If you can’t even take the punishment your Omega bitch body was made for, what makes you think you can take the war? Why are you even here, Barnes?” 

Howard adjusted his grip, fingers twisted cruelly in Barnes’ hair to wrench his head back, bending his neck at a painful angle. He used that grip like a handle, pulling Barnes’ body back onto each thrust. 

“Then again, you already proved you can’t, didn’t you? You were out on the front lines all of two weeks before Hydra snatched you up. I bet you’d be bent over for them right now if Captain Rogers hadn’t cared enough to go after you.” Howard twisted his hand, relishing in the gasp it pulled out of Barnes’ clenched mouth, shoving his knot back in to the base until it stuck, swelled enough to tie them together. 

“Oh, fuck, here it comes,” Howard hissed, his cock twitching as he spilled into Barnes’ pussy, “how’s that feel? Having your Omega cunt filled up like that?” 

Barnes made a wet, whining sort of noise, and Howard dropped his head, letting Barnes collapse forwards onto the desk, limp and shaking around the shoulders. Howard grinned, and slapped the top of Barnes’ ass once, the crack echoing through the room making Barnes flinch, and tug on Howard’s knot, pulling a moan from his lips. 

“Yeah, this is what you were made for. Your body was made for taking a knot.” Howard ground forward, a slow rocking movement, relishing the way Barnes’ cunt twitched and spasmed around him, milking the knot, building him towards another orgasm. “Fuck, your cunt isn’t satisfied yet, is it, you little slut? It wants more, more of my cum inside of you. Yeah, your dumb Omega cunt doesn’t know it can’t get knocked up, it’s begging me to fill you up with my pups.” 

Howard slid his hands down to squeeze Barnes’ ass, the cheeks a little too soft and round to pass for a beta out in the open like this. He squeezed, the pressure making Barnes flinch, then pulled apart, baring the furled opening of Barnes’ other hole. It was flushed, an attractive dusty pink color. Howard slid his thumb over it, dry and tight, and Barnes went still as the grave beneath him. Howard grinned. 

He stroked over it, teasingly light strokes, until Barnes relaxed a little. Once he’d settled forwards, Howard spit straight down onto it, then pushed his thumb in sharp and quick. 

Barnes near yelled in surprise, and his pussy clamped down around Howard’s knot again, pushing him to twitch and dribble out another load inside of Barnes. 

“No, _please, Stark_ ,” Barnes whined, voice edging into the odd mid-register unique to Omegas in distress. It made Howard shiver, hips rocking again. His knot was close to going down, but Barnes didn’t need to know that. 

“Oh shut up, _Sargent_ ,” Howard snapped, curling the thumb stuck in Barnes’ ass to pull his rim open sharp and quick, enough to ache and burn but not enough to tear him. Probably. “Your little ass is all spread out on display for a reason, while you’re stuck on my knot. It’s something to keep me busy while you make me cum enough for that fat knot plugging you up to go down.” 

Barnes sniffled, a wet desperate noise, and Howard twisted his thumb. The rim of Barnes, ass was tight, stretched wide around him. Howard shifted his hips in little wiggles and twitches, the heavy base of his knot pressed against the mouth of Barnes’ cunt tight and perfect. The muscles there spasmed and tightened, Barnes flinching each time Howard pulled his hole open. 

He imagined how _tight_ that hole would be around his cock, how amazing it would feel clamped around his knot, stuck there. Even better, how good it would feel knowing he’d taken yet another one of Barnes’ first times. It wasn’t Rogers bent over his desk, but it was close. The though made him shiver through another orgasm, his cock leaking another load of cum into Barnes’ channel. Barnes flinched again, and Howard guessed there was maybe one more load in him, before his knot went down enough to slip out. 

Howard slapped his free hand down on one of Barnes’ cheeks with a sharp smack. He wasn’t really aiming for pain, but Barnes’ still bucked in surprise, letting out a high sort of squeak and tugging at the knot buried inside of him. Howard grinned. 

“Almost there, Omega. We’re almost done, little slut.” Howard gritted out, shoving his hips forwards, then dragging Barnes back with him. “I need you to do one more thing for me, just one more thing. I need you to cum on my knot, can you do that?” Howard’s tone went syrupy sweet, sliding his hand under Barnes’ stomach, past his hard little cocklet, and down to the place they were joined. He pressed two dry fingers to the swollen pearl of Barnes’ clit, hard and fast, and Barnes flinched again. 

“Get your hand down here, useless Omega bitch. I’m not doing all the work here.” Howard snapped. Barnes blinked dumbly for a moment, then he moved one shaking hand down between his legs. He reached for his cocklet, but Howard pulled it down to his pussy instead. 

“No, if you’re gonna cum, you’re gonna do it _right_ , you little slut. You’re gonna cum without touching your worthless cock.” Howard pushed the leaking cocklet up against Barnes’ stomach, out of the way. “It’s unsightly enough as it is. If you were a proper Omega, they’d have smoothed you at birth.” 

Howard pushed Barnes’ hips up and back, and moved the hand not holding his cocklet up back to Barnes’ ass. He slid his thumb back into the tight hole, using it like a handle. 

“Put those fingers to use. I want you to make yourself cum on my cock, I know you know how.” Howard pushed his thumb forwards, forcing Barnes’ hips down. Barnes whimpered, teeth clenched against the sensations, the noises Howard pulled out of him. 

Barnes shifted his weight onto one elbow and moved a shaking hand into position, fingers brushing the base of Howard’s cock, where they were still connected. He fumbled a little, and Howard rocked forward harshly, sending Barnes sprawling out on the desk with a yelp. 

“Get moving, _Omega_ , we don’t have all night. I have important things to get done, and you have training in the morning,” Howard barked out, using the thumb still buried in Barnes’ ass like a handle to guide him back upright. 

Barnes made a wet sniffling noise, and pushed his hand back into position, fingers rubbing over his clit, brushing the base of Howard’s cock with each push. Howard took some mercy, and pulled his thumb free. He rubbed Barnes’ shaft against the plane of his stomach lightly, just enough to keep it hard, but not enough to bring him off. 

“Come on, be a good Omega bitch, Sargent.” Howard ground forwards, his free hand holding tight to Barnes’ hip, “I know it’s a lot, but you can do it. This is what you were made for, if you can’t manage to cum on my knot, I don’t know how you expect to survive the front lines.” 

Barnes whined, fingers moving more quickly, and Howard felt the muscles of Barnes’ cunt tensing around him as Barnes tried to push himself towards orgasm. Howard grinned sharply, trying to hold off cumming as long as possible, even as the pleasure built inside of him with every twitch and slide. The soft wet mewling from Barnes didn’t help either. He sounded desperate, on the edge of tears, the tone sinking right to the bottom of Howard’s stomach. 

He ground forwards, then pulled back, the base of his knot pulling against Barnes' cunt. At the same time, he moved the palm that rested on Barnes' cocklet, fingers brushing just under the head. It wasn't much, but Barnes was already desperate, and his fingers were rubbing his clit fast and hard. It was enough. 

Barnes felt like heaven, the walls of his pussy squeezing to milk Howard's knot as he came, all warm and tight and slick. It was enough to push him over, pumping another load into Barnes' already swollen stomach. 

When the knot got soft enough to pull out, Howard tugged it back, watching carefully so he could see the moment it came free. Barnes' pussy lips glistened with slick, and dripped with his cum. Ten years ago, Howard might have gotten hard again from the sight alone, and it was still a close thing. He could probably do it, if he tried. He could turn Barnes around, push into his mouth, and get himself hard again, start the whole process over. Maybe this time, now that he'd taken the edge off, he could take the time to stretch out his ass, take Barnes in the back door. It had been so sinfully tight around his thumb. 

He had a job to do though, other things that he should be working on. They were at war after all, and there were always things to do. Regretfully, Howard stepped back, leaving Barnes panting and bent over the edge of the table, body still limp. 

He sterilized the needle and filled the syringe from the vial with an efficiency bred through repetition. He tapped the air out, and stuck the needle into the meat of Barnes' ass without warning. The syringe clattered across the table as he tossed it next to Barnes, already pressed a square of gauze to the puncture. 

"You're all set." It was a dismissal, Howard already crossing to the bookcase to pour himself a scotch. He didn't look back, though he watched Barnes gather himself up out of the corner of his eye. Barnes' face was wet with tears, his eyes red and his bottom lip swollen where it had been caught between his teeth. He looked wrecked and broken and absolutely gorgeous. 

"Sargent, take the long way back. You should clean up before you head to bed, if you show up like that someone is going to start asking questions." Barnes nodded, trying to right his uniform as well as he could. He still looked like a mess when he left though. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments kudos and concrit are encouraged
> 
> i promise more choke chain is coming and maybe something a whole lot less dark in the near future?
> 
> <<33


End file.
